You're my best friend
by Iwannabeanastronaut
Summary: Elsie Hughes and Beryl Patmore's friendship since the beginning
1. I'm Elsie I'm Beryl- how all began

Early 1882

Elsie Hughes was just 20 and she was leaving her house in Scotland forever. Her father died at the beginning of the New Year and Elsie's mother wanted for her eldest daughter a better life. So she was sending her to the Yorkshire, Elsie Hughes was hired by a big house, Downton Abbey.

Beryl Patmore was 23, she had been working in a rectory for five years, then she read on the lady an announcement, at Downton Abbey they were looking for a new assistant cook, better if young. Beryl applied for the job, and she was hired.

They met for the first time at the Central Station in York, Beryl was looking for the train to Downton, Elsie too.

"Where are you going?" asked Beryl looking at the Scottish lass, who was really nervous.

"I applied for a job at Downton Abbey, I am beginning tomorrow, and you?" asked Elsie

"I applied too for a job at Downton, I am a cook." replied the read headed woman.

"I am Elsie May Hughes." said Elsie giving her hand to Beryl.

"I am Beryl Jane Patmore.. Are you Scottish, aren't you?"

"Yes, I am Scottish, I am coming from Argyll, and you are not from Yorkshire?"

"I was born in Malton, then my dad died and my mum moved to Cheshire because her sister lives here, I have nine siblings, so for my mum was easier to managed. Do you have any siblings?"

"Yes, I have one, she is Rebecca, Becky for all of us."

"How old is she?"

"Almost 16."

They were very different, the one from the other.

Beryl was a broad young woman with big breast, short and with red curled hair.

Elsie was tiny, with auburn hair and deep blue eyes and a very nice Scottish accent.

Mrs Dill, the housekeeper and Mrs Hamilton, the cook had been sure since the first look to Elsie and Beryl that they were going to be housekeeper and cook one day and that they were going to be friends for all their lives


	2. 1890 An American and Cheerful Charlie

**I am not English speaker, so if you find any mistakes let me know ;)**

* * *

March 1890

Elsie was already sleeping in her room with Alice, the other maid. Beryl sneaked in and said: "Elsie, come to my room, I have to talk with you at once." The last time when Elsie had heard that sentence was three years before, when during the Golden Jubilee a young farmer from Malton had been flirting with Beryl, and he had left her heartbroken a few weeks after.

"What's the matter Beryl, are you ill?" asked very concerned Elsie, coming to Beryl's room.

"I am no more Beryl downstairs, tonight Mrs Hamilton said she is going to retire and that she is moving in with her sister tomorrow."

"You are going to be a proper cook?" asked a bit surprised Elsie, sitting next to Beryl on the bed.

"Yes, I am going to be Mrs Patmore, oh my God, I don't know if I manage with ten maids."

"You are an outstanding cook, poor Mrs Hamilton in the last months she let you do all you want, she was very ill."

"I am happy Elsie, really."

"I am sure you are very happy, Beryl. By the way, Miss Cameron said that Master Robert is going to get engage, to an American, from New York."

"Are you sure? And do you know what Mrs Dill said tonight?"

"No, what?"

"Charles Carson is coming back…"

"Really? But he left years ago, I think he didn't want to be in service anymore."

"But he is coming back, he will be first footman or even butler, if Mr Reed is going to retire." Said Beryl leaning against her bed and looking at Elsie.

"I am glad, he is nice, really nice and honestly I also heard that Joe is going to be married."

"To who?" asked curious the cook.

"With a village girl, she is the daughter of the postman of Ripon."

Mrs Dill was out of the room, she didn't want to disturb the young women, they were good workers and even if very often they had late nights because they liked to chat and gossiping about things, they were very efficient in the day.

Beryl and Elsie had been working in Downton for almost eight years. And they were very close friends. Beryl loved Elsie like a sister and vice versa. And they loved to share some gossip before sleeping.

Cora Levinson and Charles Carson arrived at Downton on the same day. Charles arrived with the first train and he was in his livery before the butler was downstairs.

Cora arrived in the late morning, a little before lunch, in a line there were the servants and in the front of the door there were Violet, the countess of Grantham, George, the earl of Grantham and then Robert Crawley and Rosamund Crawley. He was just twenty, his sister 17 and Cora was 18, she had just finished the school in America, and she had dreamt for a long time to go to the college.

With Cora there was her mother, Mrs Isidore Levinson, Martha.

Elsie was surprised by that young woman, she was 18 but she looked like a completely adult woman. And she was without a maid, so Mrs Dill chose Elsie as Cora lady's maid. Elsie really liked sometimes play the lady's maid to someone. Lady Rosamund had her own Lady's maid.

"Miss Levinson, may I come in?" asked Elsie, she had never the chance to introduce herself to the young American.

"Yes, come in." said Cora, she was sitting at her desk and she was writing to a friend, her friend was studying to be a physician.

"I am Elsie Hughes, and I am a house maid, but I am also your lady's maid, do you need something?"

"Yes, may I have a cup of tea, with sugar and without milk, then I would like to take a bath if it is possible."

"Certainly, Miss Levinson, I'll be back in few minutes."

Into the kitchen Beryl was waiting for Elsie: "So, how is this American?"

"Beryl, believe me, she is a little lassie, she will be only 18 or maybe 19, she wants tea without milk and then I'll run a bath for her."

"How she looks like I mean…"

"She has black hair, curly, she has blue eyes, lighter than mine, then she is a bit taller than me, and she doesn't have so much breast."

"I will prepare the tea. I put with the tea also some biscuits."

Charles was with Mr Reed into his pantry: "So, Charles, you are coming back, I am glad, you had always been a very nice footman, so I hope you don't mind if I ask you also to be a temporary valet to Master Robert."

"I don't mind at all, sir" replied Charles, looking into the corridor from the door.

"You know we are having a couple of guests for months? Miss Cora and Mrs Levinson. Between us, Cora is a very sweet and nice girl, but Mrs Levinson never agrees with Lady Grantham."

But in Charles' head there was something different form upstairs' problem, he had seen in the early morning a nice house maid, with auburn hair and a nice Scottish accent. He wanted to introduce him to her.

"Welcome back Charles" said Mrs Dill sitting at her place and taking the cup of tea "Do you remember about the maids? Some of them have been there since before you left."

"Nice to meet you, ladies."

"She is Elsie, the head housemaid." Said Mrs Dill pointed out the young Scottish.

"I am very glad to meet you, Charles." Said Elsie.

"Charles, do you remember about Beryl?" asked Mrs Dill leading him through the passage to her sitting room, to give him the things for his bedroom.

"The red headed girl?"

"Yes, she is going to be the cook."

"I am glad for her." Said Charles, he know that Beryl Patmore was a nice person and a very hard worker.

Elsie came back to Cora with a tray and some towels.

"Here we are, Miss Levinson, sorry for the waiting"

"Don't worry, Elsie" replied Cora

She had been crying, Elsie was sure, but she didn't ask anything and went to prepare the bath.

"I miss America" said suddenly Cora "Really, it is all different there… And I really would have liked to go to the University."

"I am sorry Miss Levinson." Replied Elsie, she couldn't say anything different.


	3. You're the daughter I haven't had 1 A&E

I am very sorry for the delay, but University kept me very busy, however I am back :D :D

* * *

1902

Twelve years after Charles Carson had come back to Downton Abbey and Robert had got married to an American heiress Elsie was promoted housekeeper, since Mrs Dill had died suddenly. Elsie Hughes was just turning 40 and it was a good year to become housekeeper.

Elsie found herself working like two people in the first two weeks after her promotion, they were short of a housemaid, but it was a very bad winter and also the post struggled to arrive.

By the end of February, when the weather seemed to be almost fixed Mrs Hughes put an advertisement for a new housemaid on the wind of the post office and on the Lady. Elsie was exhausted, she hadn't had a good amount of sleep in months, she hadn't taken her half day off for almost a year and she was so tired that more than one night she let her fork or her spoon drop on the floor because she was too tired to put it into her mouth.

"Elsie, you need to find as soon as possible a new housemaid, you are working like two people, in fact you are exhausted, and you have lost a lot of weight, you need to eat properly, not only a forkful or two of food." Said Beryl, putting on Mrs Hughes' table a tray with two cups of hot chocolate and a saucer with a couple of biscuits in it.

"I am not hungry, Beryl, I am too busy…" replied the housekeeper without lifting her eyes from the desk.

Beryl look at the housekeeper, she looked even more tiny then usual and the black circles under her eyes were very deep.

"Elsie, listen to me, I know the feeling of being at the top of the household. Don't let the anxiety take you away, it isn't good at all, you must be relaxed, all will be well, and I hope the new housemaid arrives very quickly."

"I hope it too." Replied the housekeeper, standing up from her desk, but she had stood too quickly, so she felt dizzy.

Seeing the housekeeper putting her hand on her forehead the cook was very worry.  
"Elsie, do you feel well?" asked the cook, helping Mrs Hughes to the armchair.

"I am tired and I haven't eaten since lunch." Replied Mrs Hughes with a deep breath.

"Have you had your period in the last two months?"

"I didn't care about it, in the last two months. They were too busy, I didn't have time to sleep, let alone time to think about my own body."

Beryl hugged tightly Elsie, she was tense, nervous, tired and in need of a bit of rest. Beryl placed a kiss on Elsie forehead and told her: "I am sure you are going to get a new housemaid by the end of this week. Go to bed Elsie, it's after 10, I am going to check the kitchen and I am going to bed too."

While Elsie climbed the stairs Beryl was in the kitchen rinsing the cup.

Charles Carson was behind her, he was the butler now: "Mrs Patmore, where is Mrs Hughes?"

"She wasn't too well tonight, I sent her to bed." replied the cook looking at the butler, he cared very much about Mrs Hughes and he was sincerely worried about her wellbeing.

"She is working too much. But I know a possible solution to our problems."

"Which one?"

"A friend of mine has a niece, she is called Anna and she is 16, she is looking for a new job, she has been housemaid for about a year."

"Call the girl, tomorrow." Replied Mrs Patmore.

Elsie was in her bed, she was on her back, her hands on her lower abdomen. She hadn't had a period since November. She was so exhausted that she could barely stay on her feet, she wanted only to cry. In fact that night she cried herself asleep.

Anna was blonde, her eyes blue and bright. She was tall as Mrs Hughes, very tiny and very smart.

Mrs Hughes and Mr Carson interviewed her but Mrs Hughes had known the result after her first glance to the young woman.

"Anna, you can start tomorrow morning. I expect you at 8 o'clock here."

In this way Anna May Smith made her entrance in Elsie Hughes' life and she was going to leave a permanent mark in it.


	4. You're the daughter I haven't had 2 D&B

July 1909

The Earl and the Countess of Grantham had had three girls, Mary was 18, Edith was 17 and Sybil was 14. Anna had been at Downton for over 6 years and Mrs Patmore was just 50.

Elsie had known for the entire day that something with the cook was wrong. Beryl had always been very nice with Elsie, while that day she had snapped and refused to help the housekeeper with the shopping list. Rose, the kitchen maid, was leaving, she had found a better job in another house, in London. Mrs Patmore was upset for that and also for a letter she had received a few days before.

That night Mrs Hughes told Mr Carson that she was going to bed earlier than usual because she had an headache, but actually she wanted to know what was wrong with Mrs Patmore.

Beryl was sitting at the desk of her room, she was reading a letter.

"Beryl, may I come in?" asked Elsie opening the door and stepping into the room.

"Elsie?" replied the cook without lifting her eyes from the letter.

"What's the matter Beryl?" asked the housekeeper

"Mrs Robinson writes to me, she is pregnant again. And she would like to send her eldest to service. And the girl is only 12, 12 you understand? She should be at school…"

"Beryl, I know, but do you want that girl to starve to death because her parents can't afford to feed her and her siblings. Reply to Mrs Robinson to bring her daughter here as soon as possible. Rose is leaving so she could replace her."

"Are you sure Elsie?" asked the cook drying her tears with the back of her hand.

"I am sure Beryl. Now go to bed, tomorrow will be another long day." Said Elsie, looking at the tired cook.

"I hope only to do the girl's good." Reply Beryl looking at Elsie, who was near the door.

"You are doing only her good. Sleep well."

A week later Daisy arrived at Downton, she was only 12 years old, almost 13 according to her mother, but she wasn't able to tell when Daisy had been born, sometime between the beginning of December and Christmas Eve. At that words by Daisy's mother Elsie felt a lump in her chest, how a mother couldn't remember her daughter's birthday?

Daisy was tiny for her age, not too tall, without any breast or any feminine shape, surely she hadn't got yet her period.

"Daisy, do you like to come with me?" asked Beryl

"Yes, Mrs Patmore." Replied the girl looking at the cook.

"This is your room darling, you are sharing with Elizabeth. She is the assistant cook." Then she looked at the other young woman and told her "Elizabeth, she is Daisy."

The first night at dinner both Mrs Hughes and Mrs Patmore understood in what kind of situation had lived Daisy for 12 years. They were all sitting at the table in the servant's hall. Daisy did her round to put the bread and on the table and then Mr Carson filled the plates with stew and vegetables.

When Daisy got her plate she asked: "But this is all for me? I don't have to share it with anybody?"

Elsie and Beryl looked and replied: "That is your plate, only yours, you don't have to share with anybody."

After dinner Beryl and Elsie where talking sitting on a bench in the yard.

"I think we are really doing the girl's good" said Beryl, looking into her teacup.

"What I have told you? I was sure she was starving at home. She is also a fine worker, isn't she?"

"She is indeed. I am going to bed, I am tired." Said Beryl

Actually Beryl wanted to see how Daisy got ready to bed.

Daisy hadn't a proper nightgown, that was a fact, she didn't wear a corset yet and her working dress was bit too big.

"Elsie, do we have a spare nightgown?" asked Mrs Patmore going into Mrs Hughes' office.

"I think so, why?"

"Daisy hasn't one, and she needs also a dress that fits her properly. And a haircut."

"For the dress we can ask Anna if she has time and for the hair I think Miss O'Brien is the right person. But in what is sleeping Daisy tonight?"

"Elizabeth gave her one of her old nightgowns."

Elsie and Beryl climbed the stairs together and both of them looked into Daisy and Elizabeth's room since the door was ajar.

Elizabeth was sleeping while Daisy was kneel on the floor and was praying.

"Dear Lord, thank you for this job, thank you for all the things you have given me today. Thank you for Mrs Patmore and Mrs Hughes, they are too kind with me, but I don't know why. Protect mum and my siblings, also the unborn one. Amen."

Beryl and Elsie's eyes were filled with tears.

"I like that girl" said Beryl "I like her very much."

Elsie smiled tenderly and went into her room.


End file.
